Paw Island
by Fantasyland
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, and Lee go on a mission that takes them to an island chain named Paw Island, but this is no regular island. slight NaruHina. I'M UPDATING MY STORIES SO LOOKOUT FOR NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTERS.
1. Preview

Hello. I have a new story here. No pairings.

Disclaimer: ( I'm not going to include any disclaimers for this story ok?)

Paw Island

Preview

_"Daichi, please come with me"_

"_You say so"_

_In a room there was a tablet that said:_

"_When two become four,_

_realms will open and fantasies be made true._

_The guardians will become treasure and attack_

_nine will come and collect"_

_Daichi was in shock._

"_T-this can't be!"_

"_What can't be?"_

"_We're going to die" his voice faded into the cool night._

I'm not sure what to say about this.


	2. The Mission

Hi. Please PLEASE review. I like to hear the words of the people.

Paw Island

Chapter 1: The Mission

In Hokage's office:

"How come there's so much paperwork?"said/asked Tsunade.

"It's because you have been slacking off again Lady Tsunade,"an annoyed Shizune said. Tsunade picked up a paper and read it.

"Hm?"

"What is it?"

"Shizune, get the avalable Chuunin in here now!"

"Y-yes Mam!" A few minutes later, Shizune was back with only one person, Shikamaru.

"So you're the only Chuunin in the village?"said Tsunade

"Yes. What's the mission?"asked Shikamaru.

"First you have to pick seven other people to go with you on this mission."

"Why?"

"The letter said to bring eight people,"

"Well, I will invite the eight people here,"

"Hurry back here,"

"Got it," About five minutes later Shikamaru came back with Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

"Whats the mission Grandma Tsunade?!"asked Naruto.

"Will you stop calling me that? The mission is to go to an island to protect it's villagers from harm."

"THAT'S IT?!"

"The harm your protecting the villagers from are fiends,"

"What are those?"

"Fiends are earthly demons that are formed by wandering soals,"said Neji.

"Oh, well if they're that then I'll go on this mission"said Naruto.

"Well then everyone meets at the southern gate tomorrow at 9:00 sharp."said Tsunade. There were no further questions.

How did I do? I really need reviews please.


	3. The Forest

Hi. I would really like reviews.

Paw Island

Chapter 2: The Forest

Everyone was at the southern gate. They had begun to set out. We are going to join with them in the forest.

"Hey Neji? How did you know what a fiend was?"asked Naruto.

"If you really want to know, I've read about them in books. They are supposed to kill everything in their sight. I have read many times that all they are are lost souls trying to get revenge on the living. Once one is defeated in battle they turn into another fiend. There is a weakness to them thought. If you destroy the source of the fiends all of them are destroyed and the souls are finnally put to a peaceful rest."

"Wow"said Naruto, Tenten and Kiba.

"That's a really long definition of a fiend"said Lee.

"All I'm trying to say is that if we only focus on the source of the fiends we'll defeat them all,"said Neji.

"Okay,"said Chouji.

"So if we attack the maker of the fiends they'll all go away, right?"asked Hinata.

"Yes that's the bases"said Neji.

"Ah! We're at the dock!" Shikamaru said.

This is hopefully the shortest chapter in the story. PLEASE review.


	4. The Sea

Hi again friends! I'm not going to demand reveiws. You do what you want to do. If you do want to review then please do.

Paw Island 

Chapter 3: The Sea

"Ahoy! I've been waitin' for you folks!"

"Hello Captain Yuhi"

"Just call me Captain ok?"

"Okay we will"The team went on board the vessal and setteled in. A little bit later Hinata walked into the captain's quartars to ask him a question.

"C-captian?"asked Hinata.

"Yes?"

"C-couldn't you tell me more about Paw Island please?"Hinata wasn't comfertable on the ship.

"Ay that I can. As a matter of fact bring all your friends."

Hinata giggled "Ay-ay Captain!" A few moments later everyone was where the captain was.

"Now then no questions shall be asked while I am talking alright?"

"Yes Captain!"everyone except Neji said. Neji only nodded.

"Okay. Paw Island is a "chain" of islands. The whole of Paw Island is split up into nine parts. On the main land there's Light land, Fantasy land, Realm land and Dark land. The five islands surrounding the main land are Fire island, Wind island, Earth island, Lightning island and Water island. Water island is loctaced by itself, south of the rest of the land. The other islands are above the mainland, spread out like a rainbow. The mainland is in the middle of the islands in the shape of the biggest paw pad on a dog's paw. These lands together form the name of Paw Island. The people on each island have their own ways of life. The people on the mainland do this as well. This causes battles amoung them, but ever since Light land and Dark land split off into two other groups, Fantasy land and Realm land, they have had what they would call an unsettled peace which means that there are still battles but the war is over. But I have to tell you something more. Their has been many strange yet terrifying things going on at Paw Island ever since Fantasy and Realm land appeared. Mysterious creatures have been killing people on each island. Plucking them off one by one. I would be carful if I were you."The captain paused for a sec to let those words sink in, "Anyway, the islands have a connected legend meaning that one island will have the exact same legend as the other. The mainland has seperated legends meaning that each land has their own legend. It is very important to know each of these legends. Fantasy and Realm land have no legends only stories to tell. They seperated from their land because of the war that was going on. So they may go back to their origanl state after all of the small battles are done."The captain saw something in the distance. "Ah! I see Paw Island in the distance. Now listen and listen well. Go directly to Light land's capital city, Hoshi. Ask a traveling merchant to see if you can meet the Lio clan. The Lio clan will definatly tell you the legends of each place and tell you which island each of you should go to and at what time. Light land is almost always at peace but the other lands may have a battle going on or something of that manner. Since the Lio clan is very much up to date on other lands, it will be very easy to trust them."The captian saw that the island was getting closer. "We're almost there so get ready to go.Oh, and to get to Hoshi, ask anyone on the road where you are going. They will point out the way. The path twists and turns so it's a good idea to ask as many people as possible when you're lost on the road." They had landed on the mainland of Paw Island a few minutes after the speech. "Good-bye my friends and remember what I said." The captain then left the island and into the deep blue sea.

Wow. This may just be the best chapter I've written 0-0 and the longest. Please review.( said non-forceably)


	5. Hoshi

Hi! Here's another chapter of Paw Island!

Paw Island

Chapter 4: Hoshi

The words of Captain Yuhi echoed in every ones head. They were all on the road to Hoshi, the capital of Light land. The captain was right. The road twisted and turned so they had to ask several people which way Hoshi was.

When they had arrived at Hoshi they found it a very beautiful town. They explored the city, looking for the traveling merchant. It had many beautiful sights in it. It had a tower that played a song every hour on the hour. A glittering fountain was spitting water into the pool below it. They saw a large garden that had many beautiful plants. Hinata saw that quite a few birds were very friendly since they started to fly around her. One of the birds just sat on her shoulder. She giggled at the birds. When that happened everyone looked at her. The birds all flew away when they saw they were being looked at.

"Hinata, how come the birds were only attracted to you and none of us?" asked Naruto.

"I-I'm not sure why they flew away when they saw you looking at them, if that's what your trying to say," said Hinata.

"Maybe they knew you would just shoo them off," said Kiba. Everyone except for Neji laughed at this. Neji smirked mockingly at Naruto.

"Come on! We **are** looking the traveling merchant right?" said Lee.

"He's got a point," said Chouji.

"Thank you Chouji!"

"Welcome Lee."

When they had finished their rambling, they immediately split up into four teams. The teams were Hinata and Tenten, Neji and Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji, and Naruto and Lee.

With Hinata and Tenten:

They were in the town square. Tenten was asking people if they had seen a traveling merchant.Everyone had said no. Hinata was very quite. She only activated her Byakugan when there weren't many people around to see her do it.

With Neji and Kiba:

They were exploring the outer boarder of the city. There were only a few people around. Neji had his Byakugan on so that might have scared them. Kiba and Akumaru were searching by scent and sight. (Kiba was searching by sight and Akumaru by scent.)

With Shikamaru and Chouji:

They were on the inner boarder of the city. Chouji wasn't being of much help since he was hungry. Shikamaru had to keep on Chouji's tale in order to keep him straight and on track.

With Naruto and Lee:

They were exploring the market streets. Naruto was in low spirits since he hadn't seen a single fiend since he got there. Lee was trying to convince him that, even though there were no fiends to fight here, they would come soon enough.

"Hey, you two, are you looking for the traveling merchant?" said a cracked voice. The two were taken by surprise. "I'd bet you anything you are."

"Y-yes we are," said Lee.

"Well then meet me tomorrow in the garden at dawn's early light." Naruto and Lee were about to leave when man said a final statement.

"Oh and bring your other friends with you."


	6. The Merchant and the Lio Clan

Hi. I haven't uploaded this story in a while I know.

Paw Island

Chapter 5: The Merchant and the Lio Clan

Naruto and Lee were on their way to tell their friends what they had heard. Lee had begun to speak with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, how do you suppose that merchant knew our names?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I just think that the sooner we get to the Lio clan the better,"

"You just really want to face some fiends don't you?"

"Yes,"

"Naruto, have you ever thought of the lives that you're protecting?"

"Not really,"

"Naruto! You really don't care just like that!"

"Yep," Lee and Naruto had begun a verbal fight.

"Hey look! Naruto and Lee are here," said Tenten.

"I see but, why are they fighting?" said Hinata.

"Oy, Naruto Lee! Stop your bickering!" Lee had stopped fighting with Naruto and visa versa.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata.

"Hey it's Hinata and Tenten. What are you two doing?" asked Naruto.

"You idiot! We were doing what you were doing!" yelled Tenten and hit him on the head.

"What did you find?" asked Hinata gently.

"We were planning on telling everyone when we got together," said Lee.

"Oh, okay," said Tenten and Hinata. They all went in search of Shikamaru and Chouji on the inner boarder. When they had found them, Chouji was eating in a restaurant while Shikamaru was outside looking for the merchant.

"Hi Shikamaru," said Lee. Shikamaru turned in their direction and smiled.

"So I guess this means that you've found the traveling merchant correct?" Shikamaru was being logical again.

"Yep," said Tenten.

"So what did he say?"

"We'll explain it to you later, but where's Chouji?" said Lee. Naruto and Hinata were talking to each other about random things. Hinata was slightly blushing the whole way through.

"Chouji is eating in there. He'll be out in a little bit. Mean while lets search for Neji and Kiba." They jumped from rooftop to rooftop in order to get to the outer boarder. They had found Neji and Kiba waiting for them.

"It's about time you got here," said Kiba.

"So, you found the merchant," said Neji.

"Yes we have," said Lee. Naruto and Hinata were back to talking.

"We have to get back to the inner boarder. We left Chouji to eat and he's probably done by now," said Shikamaru. They all nodded. They went back to the restaurant only to see that Chouji was waiting for them.

"Hi everyone! I see you found the merchant!"

"Yes," said Naruto.

"So what do we do?" asked Chouji. Lee and Naruto told everyone about what the merchant said.

"So we have to meet him in the garden at dawn." Said Neji.

"I wonder why he wants to meet us at dawn," said Chouji.

"It's probably because the Lio clan is a secret clan," said Shikamaru.

"Probably," said Kiba.

"I wonder why we have to meet him in the garden," said Hinata.

"Probably because the garden is large," said Tenten.

"Oh," said Hinata.

The next day:

They were all gathered in the garden looking for the merchant.

"I see that you've come. Turn around and look at me," a cracked voice said. Everyone turned around and looked at an old man walking toward them.

"Follow me if you would," the man said. He turned around and disappeared in the morning mist. Everyone nodded their heads to each other and followed the man. They had ended up in an alleyway.

"Stand back a few paces," He picked up a stick and tapped the wall in a few places. Everyone else had backed up a few paces and were watching the old man. After the man had stopped tapping the wall, an entrance appeared. Everyone stood in wonder.

"Okay now, the Lio clan is waiting for you on the other end. Be polite and ask them about the legends of the islands and lands. They'll now what you're there for. Now off you go!" said the man pointing to the entrance. They all entered it and ended up in a room.

"Hello everyone. The leader is waiting for you. Please follow me," said a young man standing in the room. They all followed him into a courtyard.

"Hello, hello. Please sit down," They sat down in the swaying grass.

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell us about the three legends?" asked Neji in a sincere voice. The leader looked at him with old yet wise eyes.

"Of course I can dear lad. I'll tell you the legend of the islands first.

Once a long time ago, eleven legendary beasts lived in peace together on one land. There were the fire beasts, Entei and Moltres, the wind beasts, Rayquaza, Latios and Latias, the earth beasts, Groudon and Regirock, the lightning beasts, Zapdos and Raikou, and the water beasts, Kyogre and Suicune. Although they lived together in harmony, some claimed they were better then the other elements. This sent then into immediate war. After a year of war, they were left exhausted. They meet with each other one last time and agreed to take one part of the land and make it their own.

The water beasts went to the most wet place they could find then brook off Water Island. The fire beasts went to the hottest place they could find and brook off Fire Island. The wind beasts took the biggest tip of the land and brook off Wind Island. The ground beasts went to the mountainous area and brook off Earth Island. The lightning beasts went to the flattest land they could find and brook off Lightning Island.

Any questions?" asked the leader. Hinata spoke up.

"What is your name so that we can call you that?"

"Oh silly me! I forgot to tell you my name! My name is Yuuki. Sorry about that misses. If there are no more questions then I will go on with the legend of Dark Land.

After the island broke up, two other types of creatures rose, the light and the dark. The darks were always looking for ways to obtain power. In the night two guardians arose and they were called Giratina of whom controlled the dead and Absol of whom forewarned of danger. Some say that without them, they would have fallen into eternal darkness and died. Others say that they were the ones that caused the darkness. Ether way, the guardians helped them through their troubled times.

Realm Land has a story but not a legend. That land is said to have the guardians Deoxys and Mewtwo. They parted from their land because they wanted to defend and not attack.

Now for our land, Light Land. The creatures of light had always been peaceful but when the islands formed, they feel into chaos and searched for the light again. The guardians Ho-oh and Mew rose into the skies and brought peace to them all. Most people say that without them, we would have fallen into the darkness. Few people say that they are the reason we fell into the chaos.

Fantasy Land also has a story. That land has Regigigas and Cresselia. They parted from us because they wanted to fight rather then defend.

That's all there is to it. Are their any questions?" No one spoke up.

"Good, good. Now I have to ask you to show me your moves so I know which land to send you to." Said Yuuki. Everyone looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Alright then, show me your moves!"

* * *

Sigh...I'm not sure if I should keep this story or ditch it. If someone likes this story then please tell me. I'll countinue it. If not, I won't.


End file.
